Valentine Day!
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Narumi said, "all girls will give your chocolate to your crush or boyfriend tomorrow." Mikan and her friends made their chocolates to them. MXNat, HXR, SXKo, AXKit, and NonXY


CutiePrincessPikachu: Happy Valentine Day, minna-chan!

Mikan and her friends: Happy Valentine Day, Ha-chan.

Natsume and Hotaru: ....

CutiePrincessPikachu: Oh, Happy late Birthday, Serina-sensei.

Serina-sensei: Thank you, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Who take a disclaimer?

Anna and Nonoko: Oh us!

CutiePrincessPikachu: Okay, go ahead.

Anna and Nonoko: Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and characters

CutiePrincessPikachu: Please hope you read and like it.

On February 13, the students were chatting, the room was loud, and our brunette came in the classroom. Her name is Mikan Sakura and her best friend, raven-haired amethyst eyed named Hotaru Imai, Mikan greeted the students.

She shouted, "Good morning, minna-chan!" They greeted back and said, "Good morning, Mikan/Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san."

The raven-haired crimson eyed boy named Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend, blond hair sapphire eyed named Ruka Nogi came in sat down. Mikan walked over to the boys and said, "Good morning, Ruka-pyon and Natsume!"

Ruka smile and said, "Good morning, Sakura-san." Natsume said, "Hn" read manga but only pretending to look at Mikan; he thought, _'Wow! She is kawaii!'_

Koko read Natsume's mind and chuckled then continue to read his mind, _'KOKO! HOW DARE YOU READ MY MIND OR I BURN YOU TURN YOU INTO ASHES!'_ Koko got frighten and nodded. One of the students heard someone walking in the hallway, and yelled, "Narumi-sensei coming!"

Narumi opened the door, twirled 2 times and skipped 1 time; he said, "Good morning, my lovely students!" Everyone except Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru said, "Good morning, Narumi-sensei." He announced to the class, "Okay, good news tomorrow is valentine day!" all the girls squealed and giggled; he continued, "all girls will give your chocolate to your crush or boyfriend tomorrow." He left the class.

Mikan stood up and walk toward her best friend Hotaru. She said, "Hotaru, who are you giving chocolate to?" Hotaru seemed emotionless and said, "That is so stupid! Valentine day. Blah! That why I don't like any boys except Yuu." Mikan added, "What about Ruka-pyon? I know you like him even when you blackmail him." Hotaru said, "I never said, I liked him but I thought you liked him." Mikan was giggling and said, "Hello Hotaru, I like Ruka-pyon but as a brother to me, we became friend." Then Mikan changed the subject and said, "Let go make chocolate! Join us Anna, Nonoko, and Permy!" Sumire said, "Stop calling me Permy! And fine, I join with you."

Mikan and her friends went to her room but she was special star because she was so smart, always trying to improve her Alice. She helped everyone and protected them because she was so sweet and so happy smile at everyone. And she taught them how make chocolates for delicious and not used their alice. They will trying make their chocolates and some improve them all night. At midnight, they were finished thier chocolates and so happy can't waiting tomorrow. They left Mikan's room and waved a goodbye to her dear friend. She changed her night gown and jumpped on the bed then fell asleep about her dream.

Next morning, she was waken up and strenght her arms. She hopped out the bed and went in the bathroom to her brushteeth and take a bath. She came out of bathroom and started her cooked for her breakfast waffles and orange juice. She changed her uniform and took her chocolate for her secret crush was N-a-t-s-u-m-e. **(Me: Of course, you knew about it.)** She walked in the hallway and came in the classroom. She can't wait her best friend and other friends will be surprise for her. **(Me: Well, she is so most important to her best friend, Hotaru.)** Everyone and Hotaru came in the classroom but it so surprised saw her so early. Mikan was giggling and said, "Good morning, Hotaru and minna-chan." Hotaru was small smile and said, "Good morning, Mikan." Everyone was happy for her and said, "Good morning, Mikan/Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san."

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi came in sat down. Mikan saw them and said, "Good morning, Ruka-pyon and Natsume." They noticed at her and Ruka said, "Good morning, Sakura-san." She said, "Ruka-pyon, please don't need formula my last name. And call me Mikan and I will call you Ruka." He was smile and said, "Okay, Sa- I mean Mikan." She was smile and nodded then looked at her secret crush Natsume.

Narumi came in the classroom and smiled at his dear lovely students. Every students stared at him but his wearing was......cupid with the wings, that arrow things at his back, and everythings. He said, "Okay, it is a VALENTINE DAY! Now, it time all girls will give you chocolates. Whoo." Every girls want give Natsume to their chocolates but Natsume said "No" to her and made her upset.

Sumire gave Koko her chocolate and Koko was big foolish grin at her. He said, "I knew it if you like me but are you quit your fanclub?" She was stared at him and said, "Whatever, I did quit my fanclub and my heart never beat fast to Natsume and Ruka but it is my heart got beat fast to you, Koko." She was blush to hide her face and he noticed at her then kissed her on the right cheek. She was so smile at him. Mikan and her friends except Hotaru said, "Awww."

Anna was so shy and gave Kitsuneme her chocolate. Kitsuneme was smile at her and can accept her. She was so happy and hugged him then he was little red his face. They **(Mikan and her friends)** were clapped thier hands to them **(Anna and Kitsuneme)**.

Nonoko was very shy, just like Anna was. Yuu gave Yuu her chocolate. Yuu was smile at her and can accept her. She was so happy and hugged then he was so blush his face. They were clapped thier hands to them just like Anna and Kitsuneme were. Anna and Nonoko were twin all time.

Hotaru seemed emotionless and never showed to her friends and everyone her emotions. She threw Ruka then he caught her thing and noticed at her chocolate. He was full blush his whole face. **(Me: So ****Kawaii!)** Then he looked at her and said, "Thank you, Hotaru." Every students were shocked and heard Ruka's say her first name to her and Hotaru said, "You're welcome, Ruka." Every students were shocked and heard her same as he say. Mikan and her friend gave thumbs-up to them.

Mikan want talked to Natsume some alone and said, "Natsume, please meet me at Sakura Tree for now." He said, "Whatever" and thought, _'Did she want me meet her at Sakura Tree? Maybe she was so shy or something?'_ **(Me: No, you got a wrong because she don't want every students watching over her and Natsume feeling confessing each other.)** Mikan and Natsume were walked together and went out in the hallway then go out the Sakura Tree. He said, "What is it, Polka-Dot?" Mikan gave Natsume her chocolate and he noticed at her chocolate. He thought, _'DID SHE GIVE ME HER CHOCOLATE?! I feel so happy then she love me and I love her.' _He felt inside so happy. She said, "Natsume, I like you no I mean I love you." He was so little blush on the cheeks and said, "I love you too, Mikan." They were smile and hugged each other. But he leaned close to her and she was blush. He kissed her on the lip about 5 minutes and they parted due to the lack of air. Their foreheads touching as both stared into each others eyes. They sat down and he lying his head on her lap then asleep and she leaning over the tree then asleep.

At the bush, they **(Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, and Yuu)** hide it and Hotaru to take a snapshot and said, "Making me bigger rich." Everyone saw her and sweatdropped. Ruka said, "Please leave them alone" and everyone nodded to agreement. She took out her baka gun and said, "Got a problem?" They shook their head and don't want hit them to baka gun. She kept go on snapshot to them. They looked at them and felt so happy for them.

~The End~ 3

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is so end story.

Mikan and her friends: *Blush*

CutiePrincessPikachu: *notice at them and smile* Please some review it. And-

CutiePrincessPikachu, Mikan and her friends: Happy Chinese New Year!

CutiePrincessPikachu: Mi-chan and everyone, I have go to my big family for celebrate and greeting them. Do you want come with me?

Mikan and everyone: *nod*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Okay, let go!

Everyone: *leave with Ha-chan*


End file.
